Finsternis zieht herauf
'Finsternis zieht herauf '(Im Original Darkness Shall Rise) ist die erste Episode der zweiten Staffel von LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Sie wurde am 18.07.2012 auf dem amerikanischen Sender Cartoon Network erstausgestrahlt. Plot Die Episode beginnt in Ninjago City, wo der Falke gerade durch die Luft gleitet und die Ninja beobachtet, die beim Wiederaufbau der Stadt helfen, als Sensei Wu und Nya vorbeikommen und erzählen, dass sie ein neues Zuhause gefunden haben. Währenddessen versucht Skales im Sandmeer die anderen Schlangen davon zu überzeugen, ihn nach Pythors Tod zum neuen König zu ernennen. Auf einmal taucht Garmadon hinter ihm auf und meint zu ihnen, sie sollen ihm folgen. Er führt sie zum Flugsegler, den er mithilfe der gestohlenen Waffen als sein eigenes Hauptquartier neu aufbaut und überredet die Schlangen, ihm zu folgen. Anstatt jedoch nach Ninjago City zu segeln, lenkt der dunkle Lord das Schiff in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, zu den goldenen Gipfeln, um dort das wahre Potenzial der vier goldenen Waffen zu entfesseln. Er erklärt seinen neuen Handlangern, dass er nicht vorhat, Lloyd zu vernichten, sondern Wu und die anderen Ninja, damit Lloyd niemals sein volles Potenzial erreicht. Inzwischen sind die Ninja immernoch auf Häusersuche. Die einzige Wohnung, die sie sich leisten könnten, besteht lediglich aus einem Schlafzimmer und einem halben Bad ohne Licht. Jay und Kai diskutieren, ob sie nicht einen bessern Platz brauchen, um Lloyd zu trainieren und einigen sich schließlich darauf, eine sehr teure Helden-Wohnung zu mieten, die weit außerhalb ihrer Preisklasse ist, zu mieten. Um genung Geld für die Miete zu haben, entscheiden die Ninja sich, Nebenjobs zu suchen: Jay wird Pizzalieferant, Cole bewacht die Bank, Zane arbeitet als Koch in einem Restaurant und Kai wird zum Party-Entertainer. Als sie am abend nach Hause kommen, sind alle vier viel zu erschöpft, um noch Lloyd zu trainieren, und von der Miete sind sie auch noch meilenweit entfernt. Mittlerweile haben sich die Schlangen-Generäle, die alle vier nichts von Garmadon halten, in den Untergrund unter Ninjago City zurückgezogen und schmieden einen diabolischen Plan, wie sie ihre ehemaligen Anhänger davon überzeugen können, von Lord Garmadon abzuschwören. Jay schnappt den Plan zufällig auf, als er ihnen eine Pizza liefern soll und will fliehen, wird jedoch von Acidicus geschnappt. Die erste Stufe des Plans beginnt damit, dass die Generäle, mit Ausnahme von Skales, die Bank überfallen. Cole ist etwas eingedöst, und als er aufwacht, sind die drei bereits dabei, zu fliehen, er hört sie aber noch sagen, dass sie in die U-Bahn wollen. Er alamiert Kai und Zane, die ihm natürlich sofort folgen und infolgedessen gefeuert werden, weil sie unerlaubt ihre Arbeitsplätze verlassen haben. Auch Cole wird wegen Schlafens im Dienst entlassen. Die drei Ninja haben sich unterdessen in die U-Bahn Station geschlichen und den Zug der Schlangen gefunden. Sie dringen ein und besiegn schließlich die Schlangen, was für sie ohne ihre Waffen jedoch langwieriger und anstrengender ist. Als sie dann zu den drei Generälen vordringen, enhüllen diese, dass es ihnen nie um das Geld ging, sondern der Überfall nur eine Ablenkung für die Ninja war, damit Skales Lloyd entführen kann. In der Wohnung spielt Lloyd gerade ein Videospiel, als Skales, der den Fensterputzer-Aufzug genutzt hat, einbricht. Obwohl er es schafft, den Raum zu verlassen, steht er kurz darauf vor einer verschlossenen Tür, die er nicht öffnen kann. Kurz bevor der Hypnokobra-General den Jungen erreicht, kommen Wu und Nya auf der anderen Seite der Tür an. Zurück in der U-Bahn zeigt Zane den anderen mögliche behelfmäßge Waffen, die sie nutzen können, um die Generäle entgültig zu besiegen. Sie schaffen es, die Schlangen zu umzingeln, doch bevor sie sie besiegen können, bemerkt Cole, dass der Zug geradewegs auf Jay zufährt. Die Ninja finden heraus, dass der Zug automatisch gesteuert wird, und können gerade noch bremsen, bevor sie ihren Freund überfahren. Die Schlangen jedoch haben die Gelegenheit genutzt, um zu fliehen. Als die Ninja in ihre Wohnung zurückkommen, ist diese leer. Sofort bedauern sie es, ihre Jobs angenommen zu haben und verstehen, das Llods Verlust auch ihr größter Verlust wäre. In diesem Moment erscheint der Junge mit Wu udn Nya in der Tür und die Ninja sehen ein, dass sie diese große Wohnung und all ihren Luxus nicht wirklich brauchen, und wollen wieder in ihre erste umziehen, wo nichts sie davon abhalten kann Lloyd zu trainieren und zu unterstützen. Als Kai fragt, was aus Skales geworden sei, meint Meister Wu, dass auch er eine Wohnung gefunden habe, die "zu ihm passt". Tatsächlich wurde der General ins Gefängnis geworfen, aber er schwört wütend, zurückzukehren und Rache zu üben. Währenddessen sind Lord Garmadon und die Schlangen auf den goldenen Gipfeln angekommen, wo es dem Lord gelingt, die vier goldenen Waffen zur ultimativen Megawaffe zu vereinen. Obwohl es scheint, als würde ihm das wehtun, meint er zu den Schlangen, er habe sich noch nie zuvor so mächtig gefühlt und versichert ihnen, er werde die Ninja mit dieser Waffe entgültig vernichten. Er wendet sich ab und stößt ein boshaftes lachen aus, das in ganz Ninjago zu hören ist. Die Episode endet damit, dass Wu meint, er spüre eine "Erschütterung des Gleichgewichts". Besetzung (in alphabetischer Reheinfolge) * Acidicus (ehem. General der Giftnattern) - Paul Dobson (Synchronsprecher unbekannt) * Bankleiter - John Novak (Synchronsprecher unbekannt) * Cole (Ninja der Erde) - Kirby Morrow (Synchronisiert von Marcel Collé) * Chokun (Soldat der Würgeboas) - Ian James Corlett (Synchronsprecher unbekannt) * Fangtom (ehem. General der Beißvipern) - Mackenzie Gray (Synchronisiert von Stefan Gossler) * Jay (Ninja des Blitzes) - Michael Adamthwaite (Synchronisiert von Tobias Nath) * Kai (Ninja des Feuers) - Vincent Tong (Synchronisiert von Wanja Gerick) * Kind - Paul Dobson (Synchronstimme unbekannt) * Kunde - Brent Miller (Synchronstimme unbekannt) * Lloyd Garmadon (Grüner Ninja) - Jilian Michaels (Synchronisiert von Christian Zeiger) * Lord Garmadon - Mark Oliver (Synchronisiert von Klaus-Dieter Klebsch) * Nya - Kelly Metzger (Synchronisiert von Magdalena Turba) * Passant - Brent Miller (Synchronstimme unbekannt) * Patty - Cathy Wesluck (Synchronstimme unbekannt) * Pantomime - Kirby Morrow (Synchronstimme unbekannt) * Postbote - Michael Adamthwaite (Synchronstimme unbekannt) * Sensei Wu - Paul Dobson (Synchronisiert von Eberhard Prüter) * Sicherheitssystem - Paul Dobson (Synchronstimme unbekannt) * Skales (ehem. General der Hypnokobras) - Ian James Corlett (Synchronisiert von Rainer Fritzsche) * Skalidor (ehem. General der Würgeboas) - John Novak (Synchronsprecher unbekannt) * Spitta (Soldat der Giftnattern) - Vincent Tong (Synchronsprecher unbekannt) * U-Bahn Fahrer #1 - Vincent Tong (Synchronstimme unbekannt) * U-Bahn Fahrer #2 - Michael Adamthwaite (Synchronstimme unbekannt) * Zane (Ninja des Eises) - Brent Miller (Synchronisiert von Robin Kahnmeyer) Fehler * Zane sagt, dass er gegen Gift immun sei. In Die vierte Reißzahnklinge ''ist er aber anfällig. * Als Jay, kurz bevor er fast überfahren wird, schreit, bewegt sich sein Mund nicht. Trivia * Sensei Wu´s Satz am Ende ist eine Referenz auf die ''Star Wars Filme nur das hier Die Macht durch Das Gleichgewicht ersetzt wurde. * Jay ist der einzige Ninja, der während der Episode weder einen Schulterpanzer noch eine Kapuze trägt. * Ein Teil des Songs Ninja-Go! ist zu hören, während die Ninja ihre Jobs machen. En:Darkness Shall Rise Kategorie:Folge Kategorie:Medien Kategorie:Ninjago Kategorie:Staffel 2